


Hell hath no fury

by queenofseventeen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alluding to bad things in Neil’s life. (Past), M/M, court room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofseventeen/pseuds/queenofseventeen
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn. Or like Neil when he is finally done with something.There is a court hearing for Romero that Neil has to attend. Afterwards he has to let of some steam with the fox he had never wanted to be alone with before.





	Hell hath no fury

**Author's Note:**

> Not read through. Just something from my archive that was finished. I was waiting until I would edit it but I don’t think that day is still coming.

The court room wasn’t empty. Not at all. Neil could see every face in the crowd and never remember them as he recounted everything in his life pertaining to Romero Malcolm. The bastard had been caught and Neil had to lay his life out again. And again and again. Every time that one of his fathers people got caught. 

Neil kept talking, kept spinning a story of awful truths to make sure that Romero would never see the light of day again. He was staying as close to the truth without mentioning the Moriyama’s after all these years he still didn’t feel like dying. Neil felt his fingers shake and his breath come shallow as he looked at Romero’s face and finished with telling the judge about the dashboard lighter that had been pressed against his face. Neil stopped talking. Romero flashed him a smile and said: “Too bad Lola isn’t here. She would’ve liked carving the concerned looks of your little friends faces.”

The jury muttered and so did the crowd. Neil felt his breathing steady and the cold smile of his fathers creep over his face before he ran his thumb over his lips to wipe it away. Romero was going to jail already, he didn’t have to kill him right there, but oh, how he would’ve liked doing that for threatening his foxes. In his mind he was already slicing up Romero’s skin and cauterizing the wound as he walked towards his friend and out of the courtroom.

\--

Neil had just changed into sweatpants and a hoodie when he heard the upperclassman arrive. He quickly stood up and walked to the door. He needed to talk to Renee, had already told Andrew he needed to speak with Renee. It was just too hard to let go of that calm, bottomless rage. It was eating him alive and running wasn’t helping this time. His frustration only added to the fire.

He threw open the door. “Renee?” he yelled across the hall. She stopped and turned. She saw his face and held up two fingers.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” The other upperclassman only looked from one to the other. Neil had never voluntarily been alone with Renee.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked. Neil looked up at his best friend.

“I will be.” He had promised not to lie to Matt again, and this wasn’t a lie. Not really. Dan, Matt and Allison looked at him with pity so he waited with them in silence until Renee came back. He still needed her help. And her word to not go easy on him.

\--

Andrew noticed his teammates getting antsy. Nicky was checking his phone every three minutes having to pause the game he was playing with Aaron. Kevin was luckily rewatching old Exy games so he wouldn’t have to worry about Kevin doing anything stupid. He did however think it strange that Neil had been away for almost two hours without sending a message. Without giving up against Renee.

So when the upperclassman finally got up the courage to ask Andrew about Neil and Renee he had already rounded up his family, and Kevin, and gotten them to the door. Andrew was going to drag Neil out by his ears if he had gotten himself hurt. Not that he’d ever tell Neil that reason.

Matt and the two other girls stood in front of the door. “Have you seen Neil and Renee?” he asked. Andrew shrugged.

“Will find him soon enough.” This seemed to startle Dan.

“Do you even care about what could be happening with them right now. We haven’t heard from them in hours,” she said. Again Andrew shrugged. He wanted to slam the door in their face again. Or attack Allison for what she said next.

“We just came from your boyfriend’s creepy father’s man’s hearing and you don’t care that they may be mutilated right now.” She clicked her nails together and it took all Matt and Kevin had to hold him back from attacking her.

“Don’t say that. Neil is no longer a Wesninski and that man has no right to be called a father.” Andrew wrestled a bit to be let go and walked off. “Are you all coming, I’m not waiting by the car if you decide you don’t want to see what they’re doing.” In fact Andrew was all too keen on seeing what they were doing. He had never seen Neil fight with someone like Renee and the Exy players twice his size didn’t really count in the kind of combat they practiced. 

\-- 

The upperclassman followed Andrew and his group downstairs to the cars and then drove behind him as he led them to a small gym on the other side of town. Renee and him practiced there. Who were to say Renee hadn’t taken Neil there. Especially after she had texted him telling him what they would be doing and that she didn’t know how much Neil would be able to handle before he got a panic attack at the sight of the sharp knives or if he would even stop at all.

When they walked into the gym he got his answer. It seemed like Neil hadn’t stopped at all. He looked like a mess. Shallow cuts on his biceps, a forming bruise on his thigh and jaw. Renee seemed to be getting the better off it but Andrew knew better as he saw them move. 

Neil had cold ice looming behind those blue eyes but still he seemed to be careful with Renee. Turning the sharp edges of the daggers away from her skin and resorting to his fists. He didn’t want to hurt Renee, didn’t want to leave permanent scarring like the ones that marred his own skin. 

Renee wasn’t holding back either. She had seen the look in Neil’s eyes and known what he needed, just like she had with Andrew every time they fought. Besides she never held back, always made sure to get in the last punch. 

Andrew felt the upperclassman get antsy behind him. They were writhing and trying to see past Nicky and Kevin to see the fight. See the knives skillfully held in their hands and they spun around each other. Andrew caught Renee’s eyes and watched in amazement before schooling his features back into neutrality, as Neil stopped as soon as she held up her hand, stopping the fight. 

The cold left his eyes and he smiled at Renee and thanked her. All before seeing the foxes. The smile wiped off his face as he walked towards them. “You shouldn’t have come,” was all he said.

“Do you have any idea how long you’ve been gone?” Matt asked. Neil just gave him that goofy smile. The same smile he gave when he had gone on a run and tried to hide that he had tripped over his fallen apart converse.

“Half an hour?”

“Try a little over two,” Andrew said. He enjoyed the way Neil’s mouth fell open. Would close it himself if it wasn’t for the whole team standing around them. Neil shook his head.

“I didn’t mean to make anyone worry about me. We were just sparring.”

“You’re bleeding! And after that jerk in court I don’t want you anywhere where we can’t see you,” Dan said. Andrew would’ve gone against her if he felt like it but seeing Neil fight with Renee, plus that stupid promise to let him fight his own battles.

“Renee got in the better punches,” Neil said. “But I was pulling a bit, don’t wanna cauterize wounds today. That hurts.” The cold slipped back in his features. Mad at himself for still knowing all those things. Mad for still being able to hold knives. For not freaking out at the shallow cuts on the back of Renee’s hands.

Andrew figured Renee saw it too for she let him back to the ring and handed him a different pair of knives. They would be here for a while. At least until he forgot all about Romero for a little while. And if that meant seeing the stunned upperclass man faces, that was just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: @queen-of-seventeen to talk about the story the original books or how you are doing. Keep an eye on my tumblr for my holiday surprise!!


End file.
